Deimon's Summer Frenzy!
by Freya the Mistress of Discord
Summary: Set before the NFL. When Summer arrives, our favorite Devil Bats are struck with their biggest challenge EVER! Even worse than Gaou Delta Dynamite, and it's.........ROLEPLAYING! Rated T because, c'mon, we all know Hiruma. SenaXSuzuna here!


Author's Notes: My first Eyeshield 21 fic and my first ever two-shot! This will be SenaXSuzuna mostly, with HirumaXMamori, and a mega-ton of Hiruma's trigger-happy events! Oh yeah, Musashi is already back in the group in this fic. And this is set after the Christmas Bowl, before the NFL. So, all of you Yamato fans (Including _moi_), REJOICE!

Elize: Will Rikkun be in the fic?!

Me: Maaaaybe. Hey, since when you're a Riku fan?!

Elize: Since he's so damn cute!!

Me: Damn, must you like every boy named Riku?!

Elize: Oh, shut it! You're a Riku fan too!

Me: I'm not! I'm Kakei's fan! (Admit it, people, he's irresistibly kakkoi!)

Elize: Whatever, so will Rikkun appear?

Me: Weeeeell, just see.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. I just own my Pochin! Yosh, yosh! Fetch! Good boy! And my brand new Ulquiorra action figure……

* * *

-SUMMER!! YA-HA!!-

Summer has arrived in Deimon high, and lots of clubs are planning many interesting events for the summer festival. The summer festival is an annual celebration held every summer by classes or clubs, and this year, the clubs are going to be the ones to hold the events. Fireworks, food stalls, game stalls, watermelon eating contest, souvenir stands, and many more interesting events are going to be held by every club, and no club is allowed to not participating in the summer festival. None, including……

RATATATATATATATATAT!!!

'YA-HA!!!' Hiruma yelled into the fields while pointing his guns at Sena and Monta. 'Move faster, you damn twerps!' He cackled.

'Move faster, he says…' Monta grumbled to himself as he ran around the field with a tire attatched to his hip. 'This is already my full speed MAX!'

RATATATATATATAT!

'What did you say, KUSO SARU?!!' Hiruma roared and fired his machine guns at the monkey boy. ('ORAA! What did you call me?! I'm not a monkey!!!! Now edit that text!' "Uhh, Mon-Mon, have you seen your face in the mirror before?" 'No way I'M NOT A MONKEY MAX AND NOW GO FIX THAT TEXT!!! AND DON'T CALL ME MON-MON!' *picks up mirror* 'MUKYAAAAA?!' *Monta runs away* "gosh, I love mirrors.")

'MUKIYAAA!! Nothing!!!' Monta screamed and began running even faster.

Hiruma grinned evilly and then he turned at Sena, pointing his triple barreled and long shafted sniper gun.

'WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, KUSO CHIBI?! GET RUNNING!' He fired his guns at Sena.

'H-H-HAI!!!' Sena screamed frantically and drastically increased his speed.

'Damn, why'd we have to train on this kind of day?!' Toganou groaned as he grunted and pushed the training dummies.

'Hell yeah! Like, who would want to train at this kind of weather?! It's SUMMER, for God's sake!' Kuroki waved his hands in the air. 'We should be slacking off at home while eating some nice, cold Shaved Ice!'

Kurita, who had listened to the Ha-Ha Kyoudai's conversation, also joined in. 'Oh yeah, that would be nice…. Especially with some strawberry syrup on it…'

'FUGOO!!' Daikichi raised his stubby hands.

'Strawberry syrup? I was thinking about some tropical delight syrup!' Jumonji joined in.

'What, are you crazy, Monjii? Everyone knows that chocolate syrup is the best!' Kuroki slurped.

'I'd say the classic syrup is the best.' Toganou said, repositioning his sun-glasses.

'BANANA SYRUP MAXXX!!!' Monta screamed with his finger raised up while running past them, with Hiruma on his trails. Suddenly the demonic Quarterback stopped at the talking group and pointed his bazooka at them.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU #$ING PEOPLE?!! GET PUSHING THOSE #$ING DUMMIES!!' Hiruma barked and shot his bazooka at them, sending them flying away into the field.

'MAO, HIRUMA-KUN! STOP IT!'

Mamori's harsh voice called out as she and Suzuna arrived with a large sack full of the team's lunchboxes.

'Don't be too hard on them, they had the right to talk, you know. After all, it's summer. We're supposed to rest now, instead on training like this kind of heat! Even the weather forecast said that today will be incredibly hotter than the previous days.'

'PREEE-CISELY, Mamori-san!' Monta quickly freshen up and came to Mamori's side and raised his thumbs up. 'We're so pooped that we've nearly fainted in this heat!' Monta pretended as if he was about to faint, and Mamori laughed nervously at his acts.

'Mamo-nee is right, You-nii!' Suzuna said while placing the lunchboxes on the ground, while the whole team gasped at the way Suzuna called the demonic QB. Sena, who noticed it, gestured to her as if saying "DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" to her while shaking his head repeatedly.

'It's summer! S-U-M-M-E-R! We should be out there, having fun, like, I don't know, playing beach volleyballs, making sand castles, swimming in the sea, having picnics at the beach, and having watermelon eating contests! Then at night, we can go watching fireworks or going to some festivals!' Suzuna said, ignoring Sena's movements.

'Speaking of watermelons,' Kurita said nervously. 'I heard they're gonna hold a watermelon eating contest this summer!'

'Heck, too bad I didn't win last year, but this time, I'm gonna be hailed as the watermelon king!' Monta said and raised his finger up.

'Heh, I doubt that.' The mohawk-haired kicker joined in the conversation. 'Since your opponent's gonna be Kurita.'

The chestnut-shaped-headed (is that even a legible word combination???) fatso grinned nervously at Monta and he groaned.

'And speaking of summer, I have some news for you too, Hiruma.' Mamori said, holding a rolled poster in her hand and opened it so that the whole team can see it, and soon, the field was covered in loud screams of the team members.

'HA?'

'HAA?'

'HAAAA?!!!'

'NANIII?!!!!'

'HONTOUUU?!'

* * *

Several gunshots later…..

'ROLEPLAY?!!'

The group shouted at Deimon's smart trio as they brought… Well, not so good news.

'We've done our best, but the school counselor still insist on us performing something on the summer festival day, if not, they're going to ban us from using the school field.' Yukimitsu explained and shrugged desperately.

'CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHING?!' Monta protested, and pounded his fsts on the club's table.

Mamori sighed. 'I'm sorry, Monta-kun, but, we've tried our best…. Hiruma-kun tried to blackmail the school council, but, of course, I didn't allow him to.'

Monta seem to melt at this, and he immediately fell into his knees. 'Mamori-san, I don't blame you, you've always done the best MAX for me -- I mean, for us!!!' He cried while waving his hands in the air.

'Can't we take any other activity?' Musashi said.

'We also tried that one too. Because the other clubs have taken all of the activities, the only activity left for us to take is roleplaying.' Mamori shook her head in dismay.

'So…. You're saying that we have no choice?' Jumonji said, pushing Monta away.

Mamori nodded.

'This is gonna be hard…' Yukimitsu sighed.

'Keh,' Hiruma scoffed, 'and here I thought the Death March is a tough thing to do.'

Soon enough, that evening…

'Alright, everyone, we need to decide what roleplay we're going to play for the festival.' Mamori said and tookout a notebook and a pencil and ready to write on it. 'Anyone got any ideas?'

'MOMOTARO MAX!' Monta pointed his finger in the air while munching his evening snack (it's a banana, F.Y.I. 'cuz monkies must stick with their true nature, ne?).

'Yeah, and you're the monkey.' Kuroki laughed, and was replied by being thrown a banana peel by the aforementioned "monkey".

'Ah-ha-ha!' Natsuhiko raised his leg and twilred around while raising his thumb up, 'How about the play about the story of a charming prince named Natsuhiko and his servants who went on a journey to rescue his beloved sister princess Suzuna?'

'NOT IN YOUR DREAMS!!!' almost the whole team responded by giving him a sharp punch (out of the hands of…. Lessee…. Monjii, Kuroki, Toga, Monta, and Suzuna…. That's 5… Oh yeah, and Kero assisted in biting, so that makes 6) aimed for his face, added the oh-so-feared inline skate attack from his beloved "My Sister".

'Anoo…' Sena's timid voice tried to calm the rough tension.

'Let's try taking some western stories,' Sena suggested. 'Like Cinderella, Hansel and Gretel, Sleeping Beauty, Alice in Wond---' Sena stopped as he received many strange looks from his comrades.

'Wh-why is everyone giving me that kind of look??' Sena stammered.

* * *

(Guess what roleplay they're gonna play!!)

* * *

Mamori moved back and forth worryingly as she waited for her teammates to gather in front of the club room for their practice.

'Where is everyone??' She said worryingly. 'They should be here in approximately 13 minutes 54 seconds ago! (*sigh* yes, I admit I adore the number 13…. Guess from where I got the number 54!)' She looked at her watch again while clutching to the scenario book.

'MAMORI-SANN!!!!!!'

A familiar scream came from the school gates and Monta came sprinting into the field.

'GOMEN!!! We were late because we're preparing the role playing props!' Monta said, bowing to Mamori repeatedly.

'I-it's okay, Monta-kun, well, let's see what everyone has -- BROUGHT!??' Mamori screamed at the sight of what the group has brought.

Piles of manga comics and magazines were towering before her, followed by stacks of canned fruit juice, potato chips and other varieties of snacks, a large grandfather clock, piles of bananas; both banana fruits and banana juices ('I think I know who brought those….' Suzuna whispered to Sena, who laughed nervously while eyeing the items the group brought), a leather couch, a plasma TV (wow, wonder who brought those two?),

'Toganou-kun! There are no manga comics in role playing!' Mamori scolded him.

'Yea, yea.' Toganou ignored her, earning a sharp slap from her with one of the comics from the piles.

'Kurita-kun! What's all these snacks for?!'

'Well, we might get hungry during the play or the practice, so I brought these for us!' The chesnut-headed fatso grinned.

'We won't be allowed to have snacks during the play….' Mamori slapped her forehead. 'Oh well, at least we're allowed to have snack during the break…' Mamori smiled nervously and said so after seeing Kurita's sad face.

'Err, Monta-kun? What are the bananas for?' Mamori pointed at the bananas.

'Bananas equals power booster MAX!!' Monta said with his thumb raised up.

'Yeah, only for monkies like ya....' Kuroki laughed, and again, he was thrown a banana peel by Monta, and the group chatter around noisily.

'Uhh…..Anyone else?' Yukimitsu asked.

'Ah-ha-ha!' A familiar laugh appeared out of nowhere. 'Who needs props when you got a genius like me?' Natsuhiko appeared out of nowhere and starts spinning around while raising his thumb.

Mamori, can't handle the stupidity of her teammates, collapsed to the ground with a frustrated groan and let Yukimitsu take over while hiruma, in frustration fired his guns at the team, making them stand in silence.

'Err… Has anyone brought anything useful??' He said. '…..Anyone? Really??'

Sena raised his hand.

'Well, I brought some paint….' He said, placing a plastic bag containing all sots of paintbrushes in many sizes and several paint buckets. 'Well, I think we're going to make the stage, so we need to paint the stage with these…. Are these useful enough?'

Yukimitsu nodded. 'Yes, these will do, thanks a lot, Sena-kun.' He said and placed the paint props in the club's quarters.

'And I brought costumes!' Suzuna popped in, carrying a large sack filled with a bundle of various clothes. 'I borrowed these from my parents. They said that they didn't mind to let us borrow these, as long as they don't get dirty. Oh yeah, I also bring some of my toys that I used when I was young, perhaps these are useful?' Suzuna said while taking out a Cardcaptor Sakura's staff.

'Oh wow! Thanks, Suzuna-chan! We really need these!' Mamori rose up again and carried the sack into the quarters.

'Hehe, thanks, Mamo-nee!' Suzuna grinned.

'And I brought some sterofoams, cardboards and some construction materials. We're going to make the stage, so we'll need to build the background ourselves.' Musashi said, placing the long boards and the other materials beside the quarters.

'Well, at least someone brings some useful stuff….' Mamori sighed and smiled a tired smile.

'So anyway, thanks for bringing these properties. That concludes our meeting for today. Tomorrow we're going to determine the casts and we'll also start rehearsing tomorrow!' Mamori clapped her hands and marked a circle around the number (yep, you've guessed it) 13 on the calendar.

'So the festival's on the 13th of July, eh?'

'We need to work hard for this roleplay, so we won't be banned from using the school fields!' Ishimaru encouraged the group.

'That's right!' Kurita clenched his fists.

'Umm… Ano… Mamori-nee san… What roleplay are we exactly going to play?' Sena asked her timidly.

'What? I thought you suggested it on your own?' Mamori grinned slyly.

'Huh?'

Mamori took a poster from the table on rolled it open.

'TADA! KORE DE!!'

The group eyed the poster in disbelief as they stared at the large, stout title on the top of the poster.

'SLEEPING BEAUTY?!!'

* * *

Holy.

I was planning to make a one-shot, but I guess it got longer and longer so I decided to make it into a two-shot instead of one-shot.

As for Suzuna's Cardcaptor Sakura wands, I got the idea when I remembered that I used to have two, one is the one that has the bird-shaped tip, while the other is the staff with the ring, wings and a star. I also collect the Clow cards, however I didn't collect the Sakura cards because I hate the color pink. (Though the True Love and the Void cards are the only ones with the color pink in the Clow book) EEK.

Me: Anyway, keep a look out for the next chapter. This should be done in several days……. I think.

-Hel-


End file.
